A Garota
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot CoopKiva. Por trás de todo grande herói, existe sempre uma grande mulher brigando com ele.


**Disclaimer:  
-Megas XLR não me pertence… o que é mesmo triste, porque eu queria muito ter um robô gigante. Você não?  
****-Eu me recuso terminantemente a traduzir os nomes, principalmente Coop para Cara. ¬¬'  
-Se eu sei escrever, eu também sei ler. Alguém além de mim assiste esse cartoon?**

* * *

**A Garota**

Ela olhou em volta, tentando entender o que diabos estava fazendo ali. Aquilo era um shopping!

Ela devia estar com o Megas, fazendo up-grades, restaurações, qualquer coisa menos ouvir Jamie falar sobre suas teorias em relacionamentos e dia dos Namorados.

-É um plano bem simples, entendeu? Eu tenho essas quatro garotas, e eu vou comprar um tipo diferente de presente para cada uma. Aquele que funcionar, eu vou usar no ano que vem! Então, fazendo as contas, eu vou ter cinco ou seis namoradas em dois anos!

Kiva rodou os olhos, murmurando um palavrão.

-Não eram quatro namoradas?

Jamie deu seu olhar de vitória para ela e sorriu:

-Mas sempre tem as amigas das namoradas!

Rodou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando ignorar o fato que seu amigo era um idiota em relação a garotas e tudo mais. Bem, não que ele já tenha tido algum relacionamento de verdade com alguma garota, pelo menos não desde que ela conheceu ele e Coop. E ela tinha sérias dúvidas que o passado dele pudesse ser diferente.

-Ok, Jamie… mas você pode por favor me explicar o que eu faço aqui?

-Ahn… bem, você sabe... você é uma garota.

-Ah, obrigada por notar.

-Ei, não me entenda mal, certo? Pra mim você ainda é a criadora esquisita do Megas que veio do futuro. Mas agora, eu preciso das suas habilidades femininas para me ajudar a encontrar bons presentes para as minhas namoradas!

Kiva cruzou os braços, parando de andar.

-Se eu sou só a criadora esquisita do Megas que veio do futuro, por que me escolheu pra te ajudar!

-Falta de opção.

-Hunf.

-Vamos lá. Só me ajude e nós podemos ir.

-Ok…

Eles andaram um pouco olhando algumas vitrines em silêncio. Tinha alguma coisa cutucando a cabeça da piloto, até que ela perguntou:

-Por quê o Coop não está com a gente?

-O que ele estaria fazendo num shopping?

Ela tentou ignorar o fato de que ela mesma também não tinha nada pra fazer ali e replicou:

-Não sei, talvez comprando presentes para garotas também.

-O quê! O Coop? Oh,.. – Jamie pareceu pensar por alguns segundos - Não.

-Por que não? Ele não é interessado em garotas? – Kiva deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-É claro que ele é! Mas... bem, ele tem o Megas.

-Eu não sabia que o Megas era uma garota.

-E ele tem um monte de jogos novos para jogar...

-Mas nenhuma garota.

-Por que você está tão interessada?

-Não estou interessada! Só estou curiosa de porque eu tenho que fazer compras com você e o Coop não!

Jamie deu um sorrisinho de lado, voltando a caminhar.

-Ah. Claro. Ok.

A vontade que tinha era de matá-lo, o mais rápido possível! Que insinuação era aquela! Mas ele não deu tempo para que argumentasse, a puxando para frente de uma loja de brinquedos.

-Então, o que acha? Um boneco do homem-aranha ou o Coelhinho-Assassino de pelúcia?

Kiva suspirou, respirando com força. Seria uma longa tarde.

**oOo**

-Ufa, estou cansada!

Kiva jogou seu corpo no sofá, fechando os olhos. O barulho de batalha no videogame estava alto e irritava seus ouvidos.

Mas, pelo menos, nenhum cara estava lhe fazendo perguntas estúpidas nem pedindo conselhos nem nada assim...

-Ei, Kiva, você me trouxe alguma coisa pra comer? Um x-burger?

Ela abriu apenas um olho, fitando Coop que, como sempre, estava jogando um das suas centenas de jogos favoritos. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada além de seus jogos? Das batalhas?

A garota do futuro respirou fundo.

-Não.

-Ah, Kiva! Que maldade a sua!…

Ela lhe deu as costas, ignorando aquele comentário.

Ele era um completo idiota! Isso mesmo! Um grande idiota!

Mas então por que ela ainda…? Suspirou. Há quanto tempo tentava enganar a si mesma? Ela se sentia como uma garotinha, deitada lá, tentando roubar um pouco de atenção dele.

Por quê?

Fechou os olhos com mais força.

Podia ouvir os tiros e explosões vindo do jogo. Um som tão comum para eles. Não que isso realmente a incomodasse, porque não o fazia. Mas, bem, ela era uma garota! Ela precisava mais que armas e caras tentando matar elas e seus amigos...

Amigos.

Isso começou a soar estranho. Não que ela não estivesse já acostumada com Jamie e Coop, porque sim, ela estava e muito.

Mas que garota não precisa de mais que um amigo ao seu lado?

Ela abriu os olhos, trêmulos.

Como podia se sentir tão vazia por uma coisa que nunca teve? Ela sempre foi uma lutadora! Ela sempre sobreviveu sozinha, tentando proteger os outros e... O que estava errado agora?

Por que ela sentia que alguma cosia estava faltando, se _ele _estava bem ao seu lado no outro sofá jogando seu velho videogame?

-Você está muito quieta, Kiva.

Ela se virou, olhando para Coop. Ele estava bastante focado em seus inimigos que tentavam derrubar sua nave, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que ele estava escutando. Ou pelo menos tentando.

-Estou cansada. – mentiu.

-Ah... ta bom.

Kiva mirou para o teto, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Não gostava de mentir. Mesmo uma mentira inocente. Se bem que na verdade, ela estava mesmo se sentindo cansada. Mas mais que isso, ela se sentia de alguma forma _perdida_.

E pensar sobre não estava ajudando em nada.

Queria começar uma conversa, mas só via uma pergunta em sua boca. Havia um monte delas, que ela nunca faria em voz alta mas... bem, talvez se fosse só aquela, tudo bem...

Por que não?

Ela era uma amiga também.

-Coop, você tem…?

-O quê? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Nada.

-Qualé, Kiva. Você sabe que pode me perguntar o que quiser.

Ele deu pause no jogo, olhando para a garota do futuro. Agora ela não tinha desculpas, então se sentou no sofá e olhando para ele, rodou os olhos na sua expressão mais desinteressada.

Ela tentava imaginar o que tinha dentro da cabeça dele...

-Não é sobre o Megas.

Não? O que mais pode ser? – Coop a fitava, seus olhos entre a surpresa e a curiosidade.

O que mais a Kiva poderia querer conversar – ou numa melhor palavra, discutir – com ele que não fosse o sobre o Megas e suas inovações nele?

Ele apenas viu o momento em que os olhos dela pareceram diminuis e ela lhe mirou com aquela cara de zangada que fazia sempre.

-Ah, Coop! Você não consegue pensar em mais nada?

-Como? – perguntou, abaixando o console de videogame sobre a mesa.

Uma Kiva zangada era sempre divertido.

-Como... eu sei lá! Namoradas, por exemplo.

-Hum.

-Hum o quê?

Sorriu pra piloto, como se ele soubesse a seqüência secreta dos códigos para o último nível do jogo.

-Você ainda está irritada porque o Jamie te faz escolher presentes para as "namoradas" dele. Você está com ciúmes, não ta não!

Bingo! Pensou. E isso não podia deixar de machucá-lo um pouco.

Mas com certeza ele havia acertado, porque a cara dela estava ganhando um novo tom de vermelho.

E cara, como ele gostava de ver a cara dela ficando vermelha!

-Por que eu estaria? – ela se levantou cruzou os braços, ainda olhando furiosa para Coop. – Eu não acho grande coisa ganhar presentes de um cara que não se importa de verdade comigo só porque é dia dos Namorados!

-Pra algumas meninas, isso é sim.

-Bom, não pra mim.

Coop estudou a face dela por alguns segundos. Ela não estava realmente zangada. Aquilo era cena. Ele conhecia Kiva bem o bastante para saber que ela não estava apaixonada por Jamie. Mas ela parecia... triste? Ele podia não ser o mais cuidadoso dos amigos do mundo, mas ele sabia reconhecer um amigo seu quando estava triste!

Ele se levantou, sorrindo no canto dos lábios.

-Tudo bem, o que é triste porque eu tenho um presente pra você.

-Bela tentativa, Coop.

-Ei, Kiva, pega leve! Eu não to mentindo.

Bem, na verdade, sim, ele estava mentindo. Mas nada que ele não pudesse consertar.

Se Kiva queria um presente de dia dos Namorados, então ela teria um. E ele seria a pessoa ceta para dar um pra ela.

-Não? Ah, então o que poderia ser? Uma nova arma pro Megas? Ah não, já sei! Um novo sabor de pizza?

Não que ela realmente ajudasse nisso, claro.

-Não.

Uma pena que a idéia da pizza não fosse impressioná-la como devia... Mas então o quê? O que Kiva poderia querer? Ele sabia sim – e como – que ela era uma garota, mas ela era diferente de todas as outras. Nenhum programa na TV havia lhe ensinado como impressionar uma garota _como ela_.

Nada poderia ensiná-lo isso.

- Olha, Coop, sério, você não que fingir nada disso.

-Eu não estou fingindo... – disse, cantando.

-Por quê? Você nem se quer se lembra que eu sou uma garota!

Aquele sorriso no canto da boca de novo.

Agora ele sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer. Deu um passo até ela e com uma mão em seu queixo, disse:

-Não, você não é uma garota Kiva.

Ela o fitou com os olhos em brasa.

-Você é A garota.

-Isso devia significar alguma coisa?

-Não arruine meu momento romântico, Kiva!

-Certo, certo, desculpe!

E puxando sua mão, saíram pela porta.

**oOo**

-Coop, é sério, eu não consigo!

-Ah, nem eu. Mas até onde eu sei, a gente faz coisas impossíveis todos os dias.

Quando Kiva viu a mão de Coop a puxando para fora do carro-cabeça do Megas, ela pensou porque isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Lá estavam eles, em frente à praia, o sol morrendo nas águas sujas e uma música velha tocando de fundo...

Coop trouxe o corpo dela pra junto do seu, sua mão segurando a dela acima do ombro e a outra tentando não apertar demais a cintura delicada entre seus dedos.

-Mas Elvis?

-O quê? Ele é o rei!

Ela tentava seguir o ritmo da música, enquanto Coop a conduzia como se não houvesse nem música, nem cenário. Ele tinha um jeito particular e desajeitado de mover seu corpo gordo e grande, um pouco lento demais, mas talvez por isso mesmo, fazia aquela dança mais confortável.

Até Kiva finalmente desistir, fitando os pés dele sob os seus, enquanto ela movia o corpo junto do dele.

-Eu pensei que presentes fossem coisas úteis. Você sabe, como CDs e outras coisas.

-É, mas aí você olharia para eles com um bico enorme e diria: "O que eu devo fazer com essas coisas inúteis! Que droga!"

-Eu não sou assim!

Coop soltou uma larga risada, com os olhos dela focados em si. Ele segurou sua mão com mais força e deu um semigiro, a puxando com ele, fazendo seu corpo cair sobre a porta esquerda do carro e Kiva sobre ele mesmo.

Mas não de propósito. Ele realmente não saia dançar.

O que Kiva decidiu apenas ignorar, e sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta, se levantando junto da piloto, sem deixar sua mão soltar a fina cintura.

-Sabe, você é sim. Você sempre precisa se uma função pras coisas. Mas tem coisas que acontecem nesse universo sem nenhuma razão. Só porque sim.

Ela se aproximou de seu rosto, ainda sorriso, e sussurrou.

-Talvez você esteja certo.

-É, e eu falei como um mestre Jedi agora, não foi?

Ouviu a leve risada dela, os braços se encaixando entre seu pescoço e ombros. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, olhando para o sol se pondo.

Aquela canção antiga do rei ainda estava tocando, repetindo sem parar.

-Então... esse lugar... a dança... são meu presente?

-Agora você entendeu, garota.

Levantou a cabeça, fitando-o, sua mão pousando sobre seus ombros.

O que queria mesmo era dar um soco nele! Um belo chute nele por fazê-la ficar tão confuso daquela jeito!

-Mas por quê? Eu não sou sua namorada!

Coop apenas sorriu de volta.

-Não ainda, mas eu estava tentando chegar lá...

-Porque eu!

-Como assim por quê, Kiva!

Segurou a mão dela em seu ombro, a fitando. Sorria, como se estivesse brincando. Mas sabia que não estava. E esperava que ela pudesse saber disso também...

Ele respirou fundo uma vez e disse:

-Você alguma vez já me viu colecionando telefones como o Jamie faz?

-Não.

-E xavecando alguma ET com saia?

-Não.

-E alguma vez eu olhei para qualquer garota desde que você chegou pra nós?

-Eu não sei... eu…

-E por que eu olharia, se eu já tenho a melhor de todas bem do meu lado?

-Coop...

Ele soltou sua mão, contornando o rosto dela com os dedos.

-É isso que significa ser a garota, entendeu? Como as garotas dos videogames. Elas estão sempre lutando do lado do herói. Elas costumam ter poderes para curar ele de vez em quando, mas eu acho que no nosso caso isso só se aplica ao Megas. O que ta tudo bem, porque você sabe, eu também amo essa máquina.

-Você é estranho, Coop. Mas eu…

-Kiva, olha... eu sei que não sou bom fazendo isso… Eu sou bom destruindo coisas. Matando monstros, explodindo planetas. Você já sabe disso. Eu posso ser um otário nesse tipo de coisa mas eu não sou bobo o bastante para não ver a _minha _garota bem do meu lado

E não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Não que ele soubesse o que diria, mas não o faria ainda que soubesse, porque Kiva colou seus lábios contra os dele, num beijo tímido e passional.

Ele abriu a boca, permitindo que lhe mostrasse aquelas coisas que ela nunca diria com palavras. Tudo bem pra ele. Ele não precisava de palavra alguma.

Ele a tinha agora.

Quando se separaram, um silêncio bom durou por bastante tempo, até que a voz meio rouca dela surgiu num murmúrio monossilábico, enquanto os olhos dela o fitavam com toda a curiosidade que uma garota tem o direito de ter.

-E?

Ele a fitou de volta, com um sorriso travesso na cara.

-E o quê?

-Me peça, Coop!

O rosto dela estava ficando vermelho de novo. Coop era tão cuca-fresca, que ela não conseguia evitar ficar sempre irritada com ele!

E apenas sorriu, colocando um dedo sobre seu queixo.

Ele realmente amava quando a Kiva ficava com o rosto vermelho...

-Por quê? Você _sempre_ foi minha garota. Agora, você só sabe disso.

**OWARI**


End file.
